The Panther And The Veela
by Hector Flores
Summary: Harry suffered greatly at the hands of his aunt and uncle. One day and when they were going to do something thing even more inhumane he changes form and kills them. Living at the zoo was truly a home for him. Till Albus finds him again, and shows him not all humans were bad. In Hogwarts he begins to learn magic and one day he would find true love as well.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

Albus Dumbledore probably figured that Harry would grow up happy and safe with his aunt and uncle. He might have even believed that he could have a normal childhood, and make friends with his cousin Dudley. But not all families were kind to their relatives and not all people treated them even humanely.

If you asked Harry how his life with the Dursleys was he would tell you that he would have been better off being raised at a local zoo. Since he arrived Harry was called a freak, and beaten every single day of his young life. They did not feed him anything but scraps of the table and he had to eat it out of a dog bowl on the floor on all fours.

His uncle Vernon took great joy in beating him and finding ways to use him around the house. He did all chores and did all the heavy lifting. His aunt Petunia hoped that one day he would die either being crushed by the things he was carrying or from starvation. Dudley made it impossible for Harry to make friends and he always stole his homework and made him change the name to his.

He went to the same local public school and thanks to what his cousin did, the teachers believed him to be a dumb, good for nothing, waste of space. It was on his fifth birthday, that he experience the single worst thing ever. Uncle Vernon had a mean, cruel heartless sister, just like he was. They brought the single most big, and mean dog she owned.

"Well Vernon, if he makes a good toy for my pet. I will give you the agreed amount. " Uncle Vernon called in Harry. He ordered him to strip and to drop on all fours." Why would you have me do that? " Harry did not understand why he wanted him to do that Vernon kicked him in the stomach. While Harry was on the ground." Cause I am sick of feeding and taking care of a freak like you. I am going to sell you to Marge here to be her favorite pet's bitch. "

" Strip and be ready to give good service to my pet, you filthy good for nothing piece of garbage, you should thank me for letting my magnificent dog rape your skinny ass. " Harry had enough, he told them that he would tell the authorities about this and all the other horrible things.

" Vernon, it looks like your slave needs a little discipline, come on let us teach this piece of shit his proper place in the world. " She and her brother began to beat him with a whip. Petunia was smiling, Dudley was simply too busy watching his favorite program to care.

Harry was curled into a ball and as he was hit over and over, something came over him. Magic began to form around his into a black dome. His arms, legs, and body began to change. It was beginning to be covered with black fur, a black long leg grew on his rear end. When the dome finally burst a small panther was where Harry had been.

Marge and Vernon freaked out as what they saw. The claws on his paws had a weird light to them, almost like they had fire on his claws. Vernon tried to hit him with a chimney iron, but as he got closer the panther pounced and slit hit throat. Marge tried to get away and she was torn to shreds by the panther's claws, the dog's head had his head ripped clean off.

"Harry, I order you to stop. " The panther did not obey as he walked towards the place Dudley was hiding. His nose told him he actually had pissed his pants. With a mighty swipe of his claws, the couch was cut in two. Dudley tried to run, but Harry was much quicker. He slashed his stomach and caused Dudley to die as his guts spilled all over the floor.

"I knew I should have killed you when you were a baby. I thought that at least you would be useful or provide us with some entertainment. I clearly was wrong, I should have killed you when you first found you outside our door. My husband and son would still be alive if I did... "

Her rant was cut short as he slit her throat and she bleeds to death. The neighbors called the local police after they could not stand the smell of rotten flesh coming from their neighbor's house. What they found was an infant panther curled up on a broken recliner.

Not wanted to be attacked too, they used a rifle and some tranquilizers to put him asleep. "Stupid fools, these big cats are dangerous,they are forbidden to be kept as pets for a reason. Come on guys, let's take him to the zoo. He looks like they had beaten him pretty badly. I am sure he will be happier with others of his kind. After the zoo, vet heals him. "

" But Frank, he killed a whole family. I think we should kill it. " Frank looked at the sleeping feline." I don't think so, John. This poor feline was severely abused by the looks of it. He clearly was just defending himself from these people. He is not at fault. "

Harry was treated by the local vet and was shocked to see ten broken bones, severe malnutrition." I know they bastards are dead, but I hope hell has a special place for people as heartless as them. "

Harry was placed in the big panther pen. A rather kind female saw him and curled up to him. Clearly, this big cat was adopting him. 'Don't worry cub. I will look after you from now on. I won't let anyone treat you bad again.'

They next morning Harry woke up. He saw the big panther giving him a warm lick on his face. 'So you finally woke up, I am going to be your mother from now on. Come on son, we have a busy day ahead. The leader of this group would like to see you.'

The big panther looked at him and smiled. 'You defended yourself from the bad humans. Good, there is no room here for the weak, Weak die young and die painfully. You will fit right in.'

For five years Harry lived as a panther and enjoyed every second of it. The female that adopted him was named Joy by the humans, it was close enough to her real name. She taught him and treated him as her very own child. It was surprising how much happier life was at the zoo when he compared it to the life he had with his supposed family.

One night a man tried to steal his mother, he said that he planned to use her to breed some specimens for a quick buck. His accomplice told him that his magic was not going to be able to hide them from much longer. Harry was not about to let that happen. With his claws flashing an eerie flame he pounced on the man moving towards his mother.

The idiotic accomplice tried to stun him. But the spells did not work on him at all. With a swift move, he cut the man trying to steal his mother across the stomach. The claws cut through the thick robes like a hot knife through butter.

The man was dead and he began walking towards the accomplice. "This is crazy, who puts a hell panther in with regular panthers. I have to get away from this thing or I am dead meat." the Aurors appeared and saw that the panther was actually an animagus. "they put their wands away and asked him to get them take the poacher with them. They promised to make him pay for his crimes."

Harry looked at the Aurors and blinked his eyes slowly, as a sign of clear approval. The Aurors took the scared shitless poacher with them. One Auror saw something strange he saw a lightning shaped scar on the big cats face. She decided to go to Hogwarts and tell Albus Dumbledore his suspensions.

In the next morning, the entire den was very proud of his deeds. So much so the leader let him eat first, something that he never let it happen before. Albus showed up and saw Harry digging into the big piece of meat that he claimed for himself. He put all the other panthers asleep. "Harry, why don't we talk?"

He did not trust him. He just saw him attack his family. He used magic on his claws and was ready to strike, to protect his family. Minerva saw this and she changed her shape to her animal form and jumped in between them.

'Your family is safe, you do not need to kill him. We just want to talk. ' Harry looked at her with an angry glare.' He attacked my family, I do not trust humans, they always do bad things to me. Why should I not kill a human that attacks my family? '

The gray tabby looked surprised at his reasoning.' I promise human can be trusted. He just wants to talk to you. Can you change to look like a human? ' Harry looked at her almost like he was insulted.' No, I am refuse. I am with family, I don't know how, but I would not take shape of bad creature like a human. '

Minerva slowly changed into a mature woman, her hair had many white hairs, and they were tied in a particular tight hairdo, she was wearing red robes with golden highlights,and square shaped glasses.

"Albus, he does not understand you. He forgot all human language or he simply refuses to use it. He sees you as a threat to the felines around you, he thinks you attacked his family. " Albus did not understand why he would call these panthers his family. He was human as he was after all.

With the help of the two of them, they tried to change him back to his human form. They failed as the spell simply was absorbed by his fur, but no change. "As I thought, he must accept it to let us change his form. Albus you will need to get permission from the zoo to take him back to Hogwarts."

She changed back to her animal form. 'Harry, we will give you a chance to say goodbye to your family, but make no mistake. We will take you with us tomorrow, and if you do not want them hurt you will come with us.' From her tone and posture, he knew she was not kidding. 'But if I go and you hurt them, I will hunt you and make you pay.'

As the two disappeared from their his family woke up. Harry explained to them what had happened. The leader understood why he was going to go, but his mother was very sad, as were his family. 'You take care, keep your fur clean and your claws sharp. I know you will make me proud my little cub, I love you and will think of you. Be safe my son.'

He walked to a far enough of a place, in case the two humans wanted to take him by force. He was not going to risk harming his family. He slept alone for the first time in years, and he looked sad and cold. The warmth of his family and the tender care of his mother. He would always miss that, or so he believed as he fell asleep.

Albus and Minerva showed up the next day. She was in her animal form. The zoo keeper was there with a tranquilizer in case he was going to attack them. 'You come willing or do we need to harm your family.' Harry looked at her and walked towards Albus, he did not attack it was clear that he accepted to go with them.

The three disappeared as the panthers gave a sad growl as a way to say goodbye to their sibling. In the office, it took four people to finally turned him back to human form. "I see that you have grown a lot, those clothes clearly do not fit you."

Minerva summoned some clothes on him, to replace the rags he was wearing. "Harry, tell me why did you kill the Dursleys?" Harry said nothing at all. Seeing that he did not say anything. Albus had no alternative but to use Legimens magic to read his mind. In his mind, he saw all the memories of his childhood with the Dursleys.

The cruel treatment, the everyday beatings, the constant insults, the slave labor, and finally the night he changed form and killed them. As he exited his mind, he looked at Minerva with an almost angry and sad look on his face. "No wonder he forgot our language. If humans treated me like that I would also forget the language of cruel species. But believe me, Harry not all humans are like that. Your real parents were some of the kindest people around."

Harry glared at him. "How would I know? The only family I had you forced me to leave behind. I was happy there, and now you bring me with you to this place. No doubt you will place me again with hateful humans, who only know how to hurt me."

"No, Harry I will not make that mistake again. You will live here in Hogwarts. Minerva and I will teach you everything you need to know. This is your home now. One day you will find someone who truly loves you. But one day you will need to learn to defend yourself and her. We will teach you magic so that you can make a living and defend your loved ones. "


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

Harry decided to go to sleep for the evening and he changed into his Panther form and went to sleep on the stone floor. "Albus why must we train him away from the other students. Next year he will attend his first year. Why not train him with other students so that he can get used to the idea of living with other people."

Dumbledore looked sad and worried as he saw Harry sleep. "Because I am afraid the damage the Dursleys did to him was so severe that he now mistrust humans. Remember the only reason he even accepted to come is because of our bluff. We threatened his feline family, something we would never actually make good on. But he believed us capable of doing so. "

Albus sat down on an armchair and told Minerva to take a seat. " I saw how he killed them, it was methodical, almost instinctual the way he killed the Dursleys. He decided to sleep and instead of asking for a bed he changes into his animigus form and sleeps on the floor like he was an actual Panther."

Minerva watched him as he truly was sleeping as if he was indeed just a big cat. "This could mean that he will need some therapy and to learn to trust humans again. It would cause a scene, if not outright panic if the students in his dorm room woke up to see instead of their fellow student. They find a big Panther sleeping on the dorm room floor. Albus, he seems to equate human to being evil. "

" After the abuse, he suffered and the cruel treatment he received from his aunt and uncle. Would you not think people are evil if you had endured that treatment since before you could talk or walk? Minerva this is going to take us a whole year. I hope that I can teach him to trust others, and you as much magic as you possibly can. Let's begin with Occlumency. That is a branch of magic should help him focus and organize his mind. "

Minerva saw the wisdom of his words, and knew that she would try her best, who else could teach him, Snape? No, he would traumatize him even more, simply because he was the son of James Potter, his romantic rival. The only thing that would keep him from killing him was the fact that he was also the son of Lily Evans, who is, in reality, was Lily Gaunt. No one ever told her the truth, that she was actually adopted by the Evans when she was just a baby.

Probably the reason Petunia hated her so much, the fact that she was admitted to attend Hogwarts without even trying made the supposed sister hate her even more. Petunia sent hundreds of letters, pleading if not begging to be allowed to attend. But without magic, there was not a chance she could graduate, and so she was rejected time after time.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling rather hungry. He then spotted the nice looking bird, as hungry as he was the bird looked delicious. He began to grin and walk towards the bird. Dumbledore pretend to clear his throat, "Harry if you are hungry just ask, and the house elves will bring you some food, but please don't eat my Phoenix familiar. He is an old friend of mine."

Fawkes for once in his life he felt real fear. The cat looked like he could eat him whole, feathers and all. "Why don't you change into a more human form, and try some of these clothes we bought for you." Harry had no reason to deny it, but he asked for a nice slab of meat first. Still in animal form the house elf left the few legs of lamb and ran away for dear life.

Harry began to devour the meat in a brutal and quite frightening way. In less than half an hour he ate six lamb legs and began to clean his paws with his tongue. Like he had done this his whole life, he changed form as he finished his bath. "Thank you, but I will admit the bird still looks yummy."

"I don't doubt it, but believe me Fawkes is better to have as a friend than a meal. Now come on and try to get used to wearing some decent clothes, and we can get rid of those rags. " Harry was not very trusting so he changed back to his animal form and began to smell the clothes seeing they were not poisoned. He changed back and tried to put his clothes on.

Dumbledore soon realized that he did not even know how to put on his clothes. It made him feel horrible imagining what the supposed relatives had done to him, but from the memories, he saw they had been fiendish. He began to tell him how to dress in the robes and other pieces of clothes.

The clothes were black with golden highlights, and he had boots instead of shoes or sandals. "Well, now at least you have something decent to wear. I have four other changes of clothes so don't worry. The house elves are very good at doing the laundry. Come on over and sit down we have a lot to talk about."

Harry walked towards the desk almost with a posture of caution. Dumbledore waited for him to sit down on the chair. "I know that you have had some horrible treatment by humans, but Harry you are a human being too. You will find that most humans are rather nice." Harry asked a simple question for him to name one human that was nice to him.

Dumbledore said he would do better he would name two. Himself and Minerva were the two humans who had been nice to him. "Oh, yes, very nice. First, you threaten to harm my family if I did not come with you, then you look through my memories without even asking permission. Yes, is that what you call nice? I have seen hyenas with better manners."

"Harry, honestly it was just a bluff, I would never harm them at all. There is no bigger animal lover than me. I just needed for you to come here, I can help you. Believe me, one day you will find that special someone and you will thank me for all the things I am doing. Even though right now you are more inclined clawing my face off. "

Harry did not want to believe him, but in the end, if these magic lessons made him able to defend himself, maybe he should listen to him." I am not sure how honest you are, seeing how you lied to me when I first met you. But if these so-called lessons will help me, then let's get started. "

Dumbledore looked happy that he began to accept his offer." First I saw your memories, but I think I need to listen to what happened to you while you lived with your aunt and uncle. Harry asked him if he had his breakfast yet? Albus told him no.

He began describing his typical day." Harry was not too happy about it, "I woke up early in the morning from the smelly room they kept the garbage under the stairs when I got dressed in my rags I was greeted with the morning beating with a broom handle by my aunt. She then sat down being tired from beating me. I was ordered to cook breakfast and if they did not like it, which they never did, I got another beating with a whip by my uncle. "

" For breakfast, they told me to go and dig through the local restaurant's garbage. But if anyone saw and they complained to them, I would get another beating. I went to my school where my teachers berated me for my clothes and the smell of my breath. In the afternoon Dudley and his friends chased me around the yard and they all joined their favorite sport. They called it Harry Bashing. "

" My teachers got a note for my breath and my clothes which I had pinned to my rags for my aunt or uncle to read and sign. They took turned insulting me and beating me till they felt satisfied or were too tired to continue. I was sent again to dig through garbage and I went to sleep after that."

" This happened five times a week, and Saturday they did not because they would go out to have fun, and they left me to do all the house cleaning, and if I did it wrong I would get my usual punishment, a beating of course. Sunday they did nothing to me and cause their faith actually forbade them from doing anything strenuous during that day. Repeat that for five years and you pretty much know how my life was. "

Dumbledore began to wonder how in the world did he survive such a hell, he had the feeling that his magic had something to do with it. Something like a passive healing magic was clearly at work.

" Now you tell me that you would not kill a person that did that to you? Oh, I know I am supposed to go to the police and tell them. And they would use an ax to chop my head off since according to them I was an intruder and the school had my address as the same one as the local garbage dump. "

Dumbledore was going to say that and he knew he was giving him the sugar-coated version of what they really did to him. " If anyone has a reason to want to kill humans like them, it's me. But why to bother killing them at all,they do a marvelous job by themselves. My whale of a cousin was a perfect example of a person with a ticking time bomb for a heart. Killing him was practically merciful. "

Albus looked at him, he had no remorse, he felt nothing about killing them at all. To him, it was as natural as breathing. " Harry, life is precious and fragile. Your relatives did horrible things, but killing them was not the best choice. Killing should always be the last option, not the first."

"Okay, how about we do this then live like I did for five years, and then tell me you would not kill the person who did it to you? They planned to sell me as the sex toy for a dog. Where was my humane treatment in all that hell? I was happier with the panthers than I ever was with them. "

Dumbledore asked if they really made him dig through garbage to get something to eat."It was an all you can eat buffet restaurant they liked to eat in. You be surprised how much food gets thrown in the garbage on the daily basis. I did have to fight off a few rats for the good pieces, but when I got big enough I fought them off easy. "

" Harry some people actually poison the food they throw away to kill rats. Did you ever think about that? " Harry looked at him and simply ask if death living with them would really be a sad thing." Every day they reminded me what a worthless piece of shit I was, they tried their best to kill me or came close to it. This was supposed to be my family, but a lady Panther in a zoo showed me more love than they ever did. "

" Harry, trust me you will find good people here, why don't you take a nice night stroll through the castle. You might like it. " Harry did just that, but he did so in a form he was comfortable in. His Panther senses made the castle look beautiful, even at night. The walls were vibrant and colorful, the air fresh and free of the city smog. The light of the moon illuminated it in ways that made it almost feel homey.

He was so absorbed in his sightseeing that he did not notice the gray tabby that was following him, till he reached the great Hall. 'So how do you like my home?' Harry turned around and looked at her with suspicion. 'There is no need for that, I know you could kill me and eat me as a snack. I merely wished to ask you how do you like it?'

He did the honorable thing and introduced himself. 'Pleasure to meet you, they call me Mrs. Norris. I help the caretaker of this place. I am still waiting to here your answer Harry.' Harry looked at the hall and he could only answer with one word he said it was magical. 'That it is, and if you wonder too much on the third-floor corridors, you might meet the one that hates our kind. Don't go there unless you can fight or reason with a three-headed dog. "

Harry wished he a good night and she did the same. He walked around the first floor and he found many places where the painting seems to be alive. The ghosts came flying through sometimes. But the one that looked at him was a man in royal clothes as if he had been a noble while alive.

"_You may fool others in that form, but you will never fool me. I can sense that you are a member of my old house. So tell me, young Potter, what is your first name? " _ Harry asked that he introduced himself as he changed into his human form._" The people in this castle call me the bloody baron for obvious reasons. People have called me that for so long, that I forgot my name I went by when I was among the should I call you then? " _

Harry smiled and answered in the same manner he did," I am Harry, and it is a pleasure meeting you baron. I hope you have a pleasant evening, now if you will excuse me, I need to take a form that is more comfortable. " The baron almost laughed as he saw him turn into a Panther again. But this time, he saw that he had flames on his claws as he appeared as a Panther.

_" You might not know this, but seeing the flames on your paws confirmed my suspicions. The species that form belongs to is one that should not exist anymore. They were myths in my time, they were called the hellfire panthers, or the soul devourers of hell. If the legends are true your claws can even kill ghosts like me. Be careful of who you strike with your claws, there is nothing left of the soul of those they kill. And you will gain the knowledge of those you eat. "_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

Harry found many things to like about the castle but some he did not like at all. The constant feeling that someone was always watching him or listening to what he was doing was one thing for the things he did not like. He felt that there was no sense of privacy while he walked through the halls.

Mrs. Norris proved to be a loyal friend and pleasant conversation. The bloody baron kept an eye on him almost expecting him to get into some sort of trouble that he would feel his duty to save him from or try and prevent. The kid was like family even though he was once disowned by the very same family. He felt it was his family duty to watch out for Harry.

The school owls turned out lived in a rather tall place and the sheer smell of the place kept them safe. Harry was not too happy to see he could not even have a nice snack every once in a while. He would have to make do with human food, but it was simply no fun eating something he had not obtained in a hunt.

The oclumency lessons didn't take long to show results, and he did something most consider impossible. He mastered the art in three months, something that usually took years to do. Minerva joked with Albus that since Harry spent so many years as a feline, he gained their mental focus and quickness of adapting to new things.

The Oclumency proved to be a real help to Harry it helped him organize his mind so much quicker than even he imagined. By the first half of the year, he had mastered all the material for two years and was getting faster at it. Dumbledore joked that maybe he will do the impossible again, and finish learning all seven years in just one.

"If I did I might be able to return to my family. Maybe even find a mate and have a few cubs of my own. " Dumbledore asked why he still was unwilling to trust his fellow human beings. "Harry no matter how much time you spent as a Panther you are still a human. Nothing in the world or even existence would ever change that. Yes, there are many who quite frankly give our species a bad name. But trust me when I say there are folks of remarkable goodness. "

Harry heard this argument over and over and each time he left for his nightly stroll through the castle. Before he left he simply asked him to give him an example that did not include the cat teacher or himself. " I have the perfect example, even though you never met them. These people died in a tragedy and were some of the kindest and noble people that ever lived. If you want to see them you need only look in a mirror, they were your human parents."

Harry left the room as he finished telling him that. "My parents were kind and my aunt and uncle were cruel. What does that say about my supposed family." Harry began to prowl the halls of the castle and could see something was odd about the third corridor. There was something strange about the door in one of the corridors on the third floor. _"Why is it that I smell something canine and not quite,"_ Harry remembered the many warnings he was told by Mrs. Norris. _ "So the beast that guards this place is a female. Might as well say hello, I wouldn't want to be rude now would I?" _Harry pushed through the wards and got into the corridor rather easily.

_"So the Panther finally decides to pay us a visit. Isn't that nice? We heard so much about you from a friend of ours. Have a seat and relax. As long as you do not come near me, you should not feel any fear. " _ Harry did sit down and looked rather at peace." _You may call me Harry, and what is your name or should I say names ladies?" _The three heads began to bark out a laugh.

_"You sure are polite, I guess we see why our friend speaks highly of you. We are called by the man who raised us by the name Fluffy, we can only guess it has to do with the texture of our fur. " _ the head on the right nodded her head in agreement.

The head on the left did not agree about something and was quite unhappy." _I hate that name. It sounds so weak, so cutesy, what kind of a name is Fluffy for a guard. Honestly, we should be named something fear inducing, like our great ancestor Cerberus, he was the guard dog to the gates to the underworld. What do we guard? A trap door that leads to a cursed mirror. "_

From that day on Harry, Mrs. Norris and Fluffy became good friends. They loved to play together and hold interesting conversations about why did humans think of themselves the Masters of the world when clearly they were not. It made Harry feel happy to have someone he could talk to without all the Harry you are a human sermon.

He continued this way till it was finally time to tell him the good news. He was going to start attending school in the next term. "Never knew you allowed soul devouring felines to attend, maybe I can find myself a mate then..." Dumbledore did not like the idea of a big frightening cat seated by students he could think of as a good morning snack.

"Harry if they try to kill you, you may devour them, but only in self-defense. As for a mate, I am sorry to tell you this but you already have one. Your father James made a marriage contract with an old friend of his, he was someone I knew briefly. His name is Francis Delacour, and you are engaged to his eldest daughter Fleur. "

" Is she at least a good mate? Nice, strong, focused and skilled? I do not want some weak willed human who I have to practically beg to be able to take care of herself. I need a mate I can work with, and is able to pull her own weight. But then again she is French, isn't she? "

" Actually yes she is, mind telling me how you know? " Harry walked over to his desk and picked up the prophet." Because I read the newspaper more than you do it seems. Francis Delacour was named just a few days ago Minister of Magic for France. "

Harry wished the picture was of his supposed mate, at least then he would be able to recognize her. That is when an owl came to deliver the new copy of the prophet and took off without even asking for his payment." In case you are wondering why I did not pay for that newspaper, I have a year subscription paid in full. "

Harry picked it up and saw that his wish was granted. Fleur Delacour had just won the junior race competition held at her school. " Well she seems to know how to ride a broom, that is always a plus. I wonder how she feels about this marriage contract thing, something tells me she is not happy about it.

The very same day Fleur was visited by her father and he had some rather unusual news. It seems that the family lawyer had delivered a marriage contract he forgot about signing. He was not unhappy, he liked James and his sense of humor or the ever stoic wife that always kept him out for too much trouble.

"Fleur, I think it is time, I tell you about something. " Fleur walked over to where her father was standing. The Delacours lived in a rather comfortable estate and Francis was standing in the entrance hall of said estate." I am not sorry I won, I was a better flyer and there is nothing more shameful than not doing your best. "

" Actually Fleur I am here to tell you that your marriage contract is now active. Harry your groom has been found and as such, the marriage contract is now active and you are engaged to marry him. " Fleur looked at her father with a rather angry glare." I do not care about your contract, more than likely he will be overwhelmed by my aura. "

Fleur walked over to the sofa and sat down." I am a Veela father, my aura will decide if he is worthy of bonding with my magic. By the ancient laws and traditions, you can not make me marry someone who is not recognized by my aura. "

Having not an ounce of veela blood he simply did not understand why being chosen by her aura was so important. He simply chose the best possible suitor. Just like his own parents had done for him. It was an ancient tradition in noble houses. He was lucky that Apolline's aura chose him. He could not imagine his life without her.

"Fleur listen to me. If he has the courage and loyalty of his father and the cunning and thirst for knowledge of his mother. This Harry would be sought out by every noble family in all of Europe, not only France. He is a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. If I was not such a good friend of his dead father, you would never even get the chance to meet such an exceptional young man. "

Fleur did not look happy to hear this at all. " So he is a spoiled, narcissistic, pampered brat, who has no idea how the world works or why we do not fall on our knees and worship the ground he walks upon. Yes, I get forced to consider this worthless mutt as my future husband. And you honestly expected me to be happy?" Fleur did not like the idea of a marriage contract at all.

"If you must compare him to a dog, I assure you he is not a mutt, but one of the highest pedigree. Why don't you at least give him the benefit of a doubt? How would you feel to find that you have been berating him and indeed he was the very man who would make you the happiest Veela in all of France?"

Fleur was not holding high hopes, her time in Beauxbatons had taught her that most noble-born sons were if anything too in love with themselves to ever truly love anyone else. The few that tried flirting with her, she used her aura and they confessed that they did because they wanted to improve their reputation by sleeping with the sexiest within the castle.

This made her outlook in the possibility of finding a mate rather negative and cold. One idiot even tried to grope her. He soon found out why he should not do that to a Veela. She sent a fireball at him that burned his chair and a good portion of the table to ash.

"I am not a prized animal to be sold or traded, I am a person who has a mind of my own. If this Potter is not recognized by my aura then nothing you say or do will get me to marry him. And if he is the way I have grown to expect he will not live long to even have the wedding ceremony. "

Francis told her simply had done what he believed would be best for her. " You, of course, are assuming that he would be glad to marry you, what if he already has someone he wants and chooses to break this contract off with you? What if when you meet him in 3 years he is recognized by your aura but he flat out refuses to marry you instead? "

" You are making to many assumptions that have little to no support. That is why I keep telling you why don't you give him the benefit of a doubt? My daughter get to know him before you judge him worthy? He might be the one that makes all your dreams of a mate come true. "

Fleur at the very least asked for a picture of him. Francis did promise that he would ask one from his legal Guardian Albus Dumbledore. He called him through the fireplace in the entrance hall.

" Francis, what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Oh, and congratulations for becoming Minister of Magic. " Francis told him he needed a picture of Harry for someone in his family." I am sorry Francis but I simply do not own a camera and I could never seem to get one to work right. I propose instead that you come here with floo powder and meet him yourself. You can take the picture after talking with him. "

" Sounds like young Harry did not take the news well. I guess I should go and explain the history of the marriage contract. Very well Albus, give me a few minutes to gather a camera and I will be there as soon as I am able. "

Albus always liking a practical joke he decided to make a suggestion that he was sure would catch him by surprise. " Or you can come with the relative that wants to know what Harry looks like? Maybe even be a nice introduction to them? "

Francis had to admit that it indeed have merit. It would make the situation a lot less troublesome. "If that is the case I will go there tomorrow, and this will give me enough time for both of them to get ready after all, first impressions are important."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

It took Dumbledore three hours and a bribe to get Harry to wear something that was close to presentable. Harry flat out said that he hated the entire robe look, he even mentions what was the difference between male student clothes and female student clothes? Dumbledore told him there was a difference between, one was the gender of the people wearing them for one.

Harry flat out told him he was not going to be wearing a gown to meet the person who quite possibly is his potential bride. The bloody baron was quite sick of hearing the discussion and flat out said that if he did not like how his clothes looked to close his eyes and imagine what his clothes would look like while sending magic through the cloth of his robes.

In a matter of seconds, the robes changed into a rather respectable combat fatigues shirt and vest. The normal camouflage color was replaced by black with golden zipper and buttons. "You are meeting someone you want to fight or want to have a relationship?" Dumbledore had to ask. Harry simply said that it was best to be ready for anything.

As the fireplace began to grow larger and they saw two people walk out of it Dumbledore welcomed Francis and his daughter. Fleur did not miss her chance to cause her aura to flash before the men in the room. Her father was immune and Dumbledore did not even react except when he told her she was not his type.

Harry felt the magic and he had to admit it was rather strange but did not budge. She was dressed in black robes that were clearly meant to hide her figure, and her hood was up and covered most of her hair and her long locks hide her lips. The thing that made her smile behind her locks was that he was immune to her aura.

Normally a man would be reduced to a flirtatious idiot by being hit with her aura at the strength she had hit him with. "So let's get a few things straight, my name is Francis Delacour and next to me is my very precious and stubborn daughter, Fleur Delacour. Am I to assume you are the Son of my old friend James and Lily? I believe they told me your name was Harry."

"It is indeed Harry Potter, but please keep your distance. I don't like for unknown humans to touch me. " Dumbledore could not believe what he said to them." Harry, I assure you they have no intention of harming you, you have to excuse him he had a rather difficult childhood and does not trust people easily because of it. He does not mean to be rude. "

" I am not rude and humans are capable of harming their own children. It would be foolish to let your guard down. " Francis could not help but to agree with him." He is right with the way the world is some humans are no better than monsters. But I promise you, Harry, I was a good friend to your parents and I would not attack you. "

Fleur decided to lower her hood and allow her hair to flow freely. She sent her aura again as her face was exposed to him, and that is when it happened the aura became visible and took the form of a golden light that it looked like a golden ribbon was from his heart and to her own.

"So my aura did, in fact, recognize you as my mate. But I will not suffer the touch of a weak mate so I demand that you show me your might in a duel. If you can not beat me then you a free unworthy to be my mate. "

They decided to have the duel on the great Hall." Albus mind telling me what did you mean by a difficult childhood." As the two prepare the duel arena he told him of the horrors that Harry was forced to endure and the fact that the only parental figures that the ever shown him any love were, in fact, a male and female panther that lived in a zoo far away from Hogwarts.

Fleur was glad to hear that her fear was not going to be a problem. Harry knew the harshness of life and he had the bravery to defend himself, but now it was a matter of seeing if he had any talent.

Harry did his very best to evade her magic spells which were not easy since he had no wand to help him. He did have something she did not know in his many times he spent walking at night I the castle he found some weird letters carved into the very walls around the halls of the castle. It took him some weird occurrences to realize these were actually repositories of an old wizard's knowledge, only two managed to accept him.

The first was this really weird looking snake in the shape of an S. The runes like these allowed him to learn offensive spells and combat skills and the weirdest one of all was a Griffin with an H on his chest. This allowed him to learn defensive and the one skill he truly felt right at home with, wandless magic.

Fleur was casting at him as if her very life depended on it. She was determined not to be settle for a weak, talentless mate. Weak mates often spelled doom for her kind, and she would not make that mistake. The thing that caught her by surprise is when he clapped his hand and pushed them outward. He felt the magic of a shield being used but she saw no wand.

'Impossible, I am older and have two whole years of training, there is no way he knows wandless magic, it must be a bluff. I will teach him this is no joking matter.' Fleur sent a very powerful blasting curse at him and that is when the most unexpected thing happened the curse hit his shield and bounced in the direction of Fleur. Fleur managed the barely get out of the way of her own curse.

"A reflection shield and he is only a first-grade student. I guess I need to take his more seriously. " Fleur began doing something her father considered to be foolish, she began to change into her avian form and began to throw fireballs at him. Harry knew he needed more agility than his human form could offer, he too transformed into his Panther form. The duel was declared over when using his claws he caught one of Fleur's fireballs and managed to hit her with it. She fell unconscious as he changed back to his human form.

Fleur got hit right between her breast, as a result, her clothes were badly burned and she was showing quite a bit of cleavage. Harry began to move near her and her father feared he was going to kill her. But instead, he gave her a lick on the face and rubbed his head on her face. "I think that is the equivalent for panthers as a very romantic kiss."

"But why does he accept her, when he clearly showed no signs of accepting her before. " Francis wanted to know what caused his change in attitude towards his daughter. " I might be wrong, but I think the reason he accepted her is because she is not entirely human. He does not trust humans for some reason. My guess is that it is because aside from me and my deputy headmistress, we are the only humans who have been kind to him."

Fleur asked him to please return to his human form so that she could understand what he was saying. Harry did as she asked but not without making sure he was far enough from her to do so safely." I said that you smelled wonderful up close. " Fleur blushed as she heard the compliment.

" Harry why is it that you seem to reject my presence before but not now? " Harry asked her to sit down." I have never had much of what you might call a good experience with humans. My panther family warned me profusely about them, even after what my aunt and uncle did to me, I started to expect the worst in humans, as if they could do nothing good. "

" Dumbledore keeps trying to get me to accept that my aunt and uncle were a bad example of humanity, but I know better. Most of my family were stolen from other families that lived in the wild. Most died because the humans did as I grew up. It seems poaching was even a danger when living in the zoo. "

Fleur got the feeling that what she heard when the duel started was the sugar coated version of his past so she asked to hear every detail, spare no detail no matter how gruesome. Harry did as she asked. He told her of the daily routine that would make the way most blood purity fanatics treat their house-elves seem kind.

Daily beatings for simply breathing or for not accomplishing a task that was considered impossible for someone so young. The way his uncle would look for any chance to berate, insult, belittle and beat him. When he had no reason to do so, he created some.

Fleur found out the extent his knew how harsh life was and found out she had been living in a paradise by comparison. She was so moved that she took hold of him and placed his head on her lap as she rubbed his hair and scratched behind his right ear. Fleur could almost swear that she heard him purr even when in human form.

"It seems they are no longer so against the marriage contract as they were at the beginning. I did not know Harry had such a horrible childhood, but you must also know that my Fleur is no stranger to a hard life. "

Francis spoke of her troubles she often faced in the Academy she attended. At the time Fleur was still running her fingers through his hair, and enjoying the feel of being so close. She decided to be fair to him, and do as he did for her. She would tell him her view on humans.

"I can relate your dislike of humans. Most human females tend to dislike or be downright envious of those of my kind. Human males are often reduced to big slobbering flirtatious fools by our aura and consider us veela to be the embodiment of female beauty. This tends to create a lot of envy and even hate from human females. "

" They consider us to be nothing but harlots willing to sleep with anyone that can offer us a substantial enough of a benefit. " Harry could hear the anger in her words as she said that." It is not true, we only mate with the one who is immune to our aura, and is recognized by the aura as our mates."

" We mate for life,and it would be simply unthinkable of even considering the possibility of infidelity. I had no less than 56 attempts on my life and I imagine there will be more in my future. That is why you being strong was so important to me. If we mate I must know that you can defend yourself, If we mate I would not survive if you died."

"The sheer sadness and pain of the loss of my mate would slowly drive me to my death so that I would be reunited with you. I want a long marriage, with at least three daughters if not more. I am not human, so you don't need to worry about me. I am veela, and veela would be the daughters we would have if you still want to be my mate? " Harry sat up and right next to her.

Harry took hold of her and pulled her close till she was could feel his arms around her. He kissed her lips and whispered in her ear," I would have no one other than you, how about it care to make me yours? " Fleur smiled and a tear came down her cheek." I don't have to, you were mine all along, you simply didn't know it. Just like I am yours. "

Francis and Dumbledore saw the way the two were behaving and could not help but to laugh," I really don't think we could get them to break that contract if we tried. I swear they look like a couple of honeymooners. This is going to be a major scandal in both our school. But I still think you should take him to buy his books and school supplies If you want his to study here. If not give him to me, I'm sure Beauxbatons would welcome him with open arms. "


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

Dumbledore knew he was up the creek without a paddle. "I guess Harry will also need a new legal guardian. I can not buy him anything since it would be seen as favoritism by the other students. I was planning to have the things he needs be purchased from his family vault."

Francis looked at him with an almost suspicious look in his eyes. "That will not do. He is technically a minor on one hand and my son in law in the other. I can not fail to aid him in his time of recovery or until he reaches a legal age where he can be able to guard his own interests."

Albus has no choice but to allow Harry to leave with Francis and Fleur. The two did however promised that he could visit Harry during his summer and winter vacation time. "Harry I do know that you do not trust me, but I swear I shall do nothing to harm you. Please consider us your family."

The group entered the fireplace and left in an instant, and came out of the fireplace in his new family entrance hall. Fleur was holding his hand and ready to offer her support. Apolline was rather surprised by the guest, she did not even know his name at all. "Excuse me a few introductions seem to be in order or can I go see if your local zoo will giving me shelter."

Francis finally realized his wife and youngest daughter were staring at him with a look of confusion and fear. "Sorry, I get disoriented when traveling through floo powder for such a long distance. This is Harry Potter our newest addition to our little family, he is Fleur's mate after all. This lovely lady is my mate Apolline and the girl hiding behind her mother is my youngest daughter Gabrielle. Come on you two he doesn't bite you know. "

Harry could not help but to think Francis had a rather easy going personality with his family." I do not bite without good reason at least. Nice to meet you both, sorry that I interrupted your dinner. Maybe I should wait here for you and your family to have your dinner. A nice bowl of milk or even cream would be great, but if you rather have dinner first I will understand. "

Apolline asked him how he knew she had cooked dinner, she just finished as soon as they had arrived." Your family might not notice, but you can't hide much from this nose of mine. People even my kind get all kinds of smells of them that they never even notice. " Gabrielle asked why he asked for milk or cream like he was a kitty cat.

Harry decided they would find sooner or later, so he smiled at the little girl." Because I am, little bird, I am a cat. " Apolline was thinking he was making fun of her youngest daughter when he dropped on all fours and began to change into a brawny looking black furred panther. Gabrielle without anyone asked ran towards him and took hold of his neck in a hug.

" Look momma, he is a kitty. My sister's mate is a kitty. " Harry rubbed her hand on her opened hand and she scratched behind his ears. He gave her a big lick on her cheek.

" Harry is just full of surprises, and to answer your statement Harry. You are right we should eat dinner, but not without you. You are a member of this family too. So no excuses, change clean your hands and come let's us enjoy dinner as a family. " Harry took off towards the kitchen with Gabrielle getting to ride him like a pony.

" Well, at least my mate is good with kids, one thing I will not have to worry about. Bet my sister is having a great deal of fun. " Apolline just could not believe it. He was an animagus at such a young age. " Or he is eating your sister in the kitchen as his dinner. You saw how he licked her and call her a little bird. "

" Seriously mother he would not harm a hair on his head. He trusts her even more because she is not human to him. He can smell we are Veela after all. He simply doesn't trust humans as much. " Apolline did not understand what her daughter was talking about, the young man was human.

" Maybe he could get to tell you his story after we put Gabrielle to sleep. This story is not for the ears of children after all. " Gabrielle was heard laughing really hard, " But we better hurry before our girl ends up looking like my mate gave her a cat bath. "

Harry was actually telling her some rather really good jokes. It was making her laugh like she never laughed before. Fleur was quite happy to see her mate was getting along with her kid sister. Secretly she was worried that the two would never get along. It seems he found her secret weakness and that weakness was having a liking for animal jokes.

His family told him some jokes that would make the most violent gorilla laugh like a hyena after hearing some of the jokes he was telling Gabrielle. "How can you tell if a vulture went to a battlefield? " Gabrielle did not know how. "by looking at his stomach for stretch marks."

Even Fleur was laughing as she pictured a vulture with a pot belly and stretch marks on him. "So Harry would you like something to eat? We are having dinner I hope you have a good appetite. I don't mean to brag but my mother is an excellent cook."

As the family ate dinner Gabrielle asked for another joke. Harry had no choice but to say one. "A cougar, a jaguar and a panther were each drinking water at a local Lake. Each was complaining how horrible their day was." Harry made gestures as if he was each of the felines.

"First, the cougar said he only had a skinny runt of an elk to eat all day. The jaguar laughed and said that is nothing, he only had a skinny possum to eat, the panther seemed to be drinking a lot of water. The two asked him what was the matter. He said with a sad smile on his face he only had a human to eat." The family waited for the punchline. "Humans are meaty what so bad about it said the other two. The panther looked angry at their remark. That is what you say, but he was a lawyer, how am I going to get this horrible taste out of my mouth?"

It was simply a horrible joke, but it was so horrible that they could not help but to laugh. Francis asked what do you call a lawyer buried up to his neck in quicksand? Harry said a lawyer in mid negotiations. The family finished the meal and they wondered if he could tell them about his past now.

He did not want to in front of Gabrielle but he did not want to be rude. So he opted to tell it without anything too graphic or detailed about what his supposed relatives did. "So you killed them and lived in a zoo for all that time before Albus found you," Harry told him he was happier in the zoo than with his supposed human family.

"The lawyer jokes they were told to me by an old gorilla. The others my sisters, and a few by an old lion that was kinda like my godfather. I had caring neighbors and good friends. My fellow panthers treated as family and my sisters were supportive and kind. " the next thing he did catch them by surprise he licked the back of his hand and rubbed his mouth with it.

" Here is a napkin you can use for that Harry." Fleur handed to him and he took it and thanked her and as he took it he touched her hand and would not let go of his hand. Something about holding his hand made her feel happy.

" Hey you two as much as I like to see some PDA how about you do that later, I just ate dinner." Gabrielle complained as she saw the two hold hands. Fleur was blushing as she heard her sister say that.

As Gabrielle left she was quite happy to have someone as fun as Harry in the family. She did however felt a bit sad that his own relatives, the sister of his own mother treated him like that. But if she and Fleur had any say about it, he was never going to go through something like that in this house.

"So how about telling us the details now that my kid sister is gone. " Harry told them of the daily beatings, the insults and the way they treated him no better than a slave. The last straw was when they tried to make him be sodomized by a dog a relative of his uncle owned and that he was going to be sold to said relative as the dog's bitch.

"Knowing all that it is no wonder the panther's pen at the zoo seemed like a dream come true. Some would condemn you for killing them, I, on the other hand, think that you were too merciful to them. Their pain was only a few seconds a minute at most. Yours was constant and for an entire year. " Apolline once heard that Veela in the past suffered but even they did not go through what this young man did.

" Don't you worry about it. I or my family will never do anything even remotely close to that to you. You will be happy here. Beauxbatons can have a few bullies, honestly what school doesn't. But it is by far a peaceful place of learning and since you two are technically married. You will not even have to live apart. "

Francis explained that the Academy actually had living arrangements for married couples to attend there. He went further and told him that in their home they had a very useful tome of magic that could help him." It is technically called passive magic, but it is very useful. It's the ancient translation magic. It allows the one that learns it to instantly translate any written or spoken language. "

" Since the Academy is in France it is practically a necessity. You be surprised how many nations send their kids there. Bulgaria doesn't because they have their own. But Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Poland, and the Netherlands do. So tomorrow morning we are buying you your wand, books, and school supplies. The only downside is that the school uniform tends to be robes primarily in a sky blue color. "

Harry did not like the sound of that one bit. He was used to black, he guessed that anything that happens that is good there would be a price to pay. He just had to grin and bear having to wear what he would call a gown.

Fleur sensed his depressive feeling and smiled at him. "Dad is just exaggerating, why don't you pick that book, the one on the middle of the third shelf." He did and brought it to her. "This is my school yearbook." He flipped through it and he was surprised that the robes part was top it was something closer to a really loose jacket or suit that anything else.

The word robe was simply deceptive sometimes as Fleur explained. "Besides the sky blue color will certainly make your lovely green eyes seem more noticeable." Harry only had one question and that made Apolline and Francis laugh as he asked. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Fleur took hold of his arm and told him without any hesitation. "Why in my bed of course, you are my mate and it is only natural that mates sleep together." Fleur took the initiative and began walking with him towards their bedroom. Apolline wondered if there was anything wrong with him asking such a question.

"My love, he had little to no time to adjust to his reality. He first finds out he is a wizard, then he finds out he had a mate and said mate challenges to a duel, and now he is living with the family of said mate. To top it off he has to learn magic he never even heard of, in a country that is not the one he was born in... And all that in a single day, who wouldn't be a little overwhelmed. "

Apolline smiled and realized that it was indeed true. " And here I was thinking my kid has it rough. At least he seems like a nice young man. Unlike a certain someone who became my mate because I caught him peeking at my body while I was taking a bath in the girl's dormitory bath."

Francis told her a million times that he tripped and fell into the room by accident. "How many times are you going to remind me of one misstep I did when I was a teenager." Apolline laughed and told him that she actually think it was fate giving a helpful hint. "I would not be as happy as I am today if it was not for you tripping and ended up where you did."

Francis smiled at her. "I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world. I know Harry will feel the same. Good thing he has quick reflexes, though, I don't want to be on the receiving end of a Veela's fury." Apolline smiled and told him it was easy to avoid, just don't make your mate that angry. "That is why we have our rule, do not go to bed angry."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

The couple slept rather comfortable in each other's arms almost like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they two simply fit with each other and the fact made them naturally feel comfortable as each moved in the bed. The first to wake up was Harry and saw the sleeping face of Fleur. He could not bring himself to wake her up.

He just looked at the smiling peaceful-looking face. He wondered if she was going to be angry if he woke her up with a kiss. He got close to her and he stopped wondering if he should do a Panther kiss or a human kiss. But then again he never saw a human couple kiss in this particular situation.

Fleur took the initiative and pulled him closer and kissed him passionately on his lips, a kiss he was enjoying very much, till they got so involved in the kiss that it went from a normal passionate kiss to a full blown French kiss.

After a long time and their lungs demanded that they take in are they stopped kissing. Fleur smiled at him, "See that is how a human kisses his beloved mate. I swear you looked like you were planning to give me a big lick to my face." Harry got closer to her and he rubbed his head on the side of her face and he began to brush his nose on hers.

"And that is how a Panther wakes his beloved mate... See not so bad now is it? " Fleur laughed and she had to admit it was rather sweet truth be told. " We need to get dressed and get ready you have a lot of things to buy and I am making sure my mate looks presentable before you even get to Beauxbatons. "

They got out of bed and they dressed in the clothes they set aside. He just had a little difficulty getting dressed, he was too focused on his mate's lovely figure to actually start getting dressed. She had to remind him he could do more than watch once they got done with the things they needed to do.

"Come on, let me help you. Mother will come through our bedroom door any moment now. " Harry just managed to finish getting dressed as indeed Apolline walked through the door." I know it is early but we have a lot of things to do and very little time to do it. So come on you two, let's go. You can go back to the lovey-dovey stuff after we get done with the things we need to do. "

Somehow that does not sound right but he was neither going to argue about it and apparently he had no way of denying it. He did want to some rather romantic things with Fleur, such as get to know her a whole lot better. But if this was the what he had to do to make his mate happy, there were worst ways of doing so.

The family went to a rather interesting place. A bank chuck full of small creatures that Francis called goblins. He had to do something with the bank manager that he did not approve off. The bank manager wanted to verify his identity and his family line. He simply would not take him at his word that he was Harry Potter.

This was done by drawing blood with a rather horrible looking dagger. The knife hurt like nothing he ever felt before. The goblin put son wounded hand on a small piece of paper that seem to do two things heal the injury and drink the blood on his hand. The page began to show a Crest. He did not even understand it. He was supposed to have only one family Crest as the old goblin told him before the blood test began.

Instead, he had three crests and he was more confused than ever. The old goblin looked like he did not believe it himself. "So you are Lord Potter after all, but here it clearly shows you are also the Heir and Lord for House Slytherin and House Prevelle. Which of the three accounts do you wish to access today?"

Francis told him none, his son in law simply needed to make the bank know of his identity before someone unscrupulous tried to take what did not belong to them. "Quite right, my mate should not have to worry about some criminal trying to take what is his by birthright." The goblin asked what did the young lady mean.

Apolline explained that she was Fleur Delacour and she was the bonded mate of Harry Potter. The goblin smiled knowing that maybe the Potter bloodline would continue after all. They were a major investor with many important businesses and the bank itself, and by extension also the goblin nation.

Francis took enough gold in a small say from their family vault. Harry found the entire ride on the cart a bit on the nauseating side, his heightened sense of smell made him feel like he was traveling through a sewer. The goblin manager apologized but there were several very dangerous magical beings who lived on the floor of the massive cavern that was the bank and even some few thousand undead.

The smell usually did not reach to their current location and also he joked that he was rubbing his nose on his hand like he was a big cat. If he had been a large feline he would have to apologize again, the dagger used for the test was made from the fang of a very dangerous and powerful breed of dog, the only example he could think off was a Cerberus from ancient human myths.

No wonder he hated the blasted dagger as soon as it cut him. Fleur tried her best to put a bubble charm on him so that at least he could breathe. But the goblin said that would cause the cart to malfunction.

The family left as they watched Harry run out of the bank and looked a little green. They had intended to go by the school materials, last but they figure that he needed a glass of water before they continued.

The family went to a local restaurant and just as they got there Fleur asked for a glass of milk with some plant he never heard from. The waitress did as she asked. He drank it down and she told him it was a remedy for nausea that she had learned from a teacher at her school. "Usually, it is a remedy for morning sickness, I should know I got three little boys at home."

The waitress had been pregnant three times, that was something both Francis and Harry both began to think. She sure as hell didn't look like it. "What did you two expect she is a Veela like myself and Fleur." Apolline clearly needed to explain to both of them. "But she doesn't smell like one," Fleur told him that obviously, she was wearing a perfume.

The first they tried to get was a wand, try was the keyword. The old man simply could not understand why any of his wands would react to him. Harry decided to change forms and in his Panther form, he began smelling the shop.

"That's why. No wonder you did not react to any of my wands. Most of them are from animals that fear felines. It is no wonder they did not react to you. Since your animagus form is a hellfire Panther a wand made from such an ancient beast should be best for you."

He walked away as Harry changed back into his human form. The old man brought an ancient and intricately carved wand and sure enough, as he touched it he felt a great connection with it almost like the wand was greeting him almost like he was an old friend he brought the wand down and a stream of stars appeared like fireworks.

"Indeed, that wand is very happy to be with you. No mister Francis I will not require payment for that wand. In truth, I have been trying to find the one who would react to it. It had been an old promise made to my dear old friend, Salazar that I would find a match for his wand. I am glad I was finally able to fulfill that promise. "

" Salazar did many wonderful things with that wand it is not that unexpected that you will as well. Hope you find it still to your likely, Lord Slytherin. " Harry for some strange reason felt like punching him on the shoulder. He did and the old man laughed. " You still don't like to be called that.. Will wonders ever end with you. "

The family thanked him for the wand and left the shop. The old man was smiling as if he was felt a great relief that finally the old wand was back with it belongs. " To think you be reborn as someone who is the mate to a Veela. I did warn you my old friend, but I guess it is just poetic justice after all."

The family got the books he would need and other items. The way that the woman was measuring him for his school uniform made him feel uncomfortable and Fleur ready to go avian on her. The last stop was a place that he wished he did not go into. An animal pet shop or so he figured from the smell. At least they kept the cages clean.

The old woman asked him what were they looking for and they told her an owl for their young friend. "I am sorry dear, that Panther is more than likely going to end up eating the owl, so instead I offer this. It is a very fast and intelligent eagle. Your feline friend will not be able to eat him."

Fleur asked how she knew he was an animagus and his form was a Panther. She laughed and said because she was one herself. She knew very well how to identify one of her own kind as it were. Harry came closer and began smelling her hands. She almost laughed as she saw it. Harry looked at her and said something she did not expect. "Grandma, what are you doing here?"

The old woman asked him to change into his animal form. He did and as soon as he did the old woman hugged him. "Harry so that is where you been, the pack has been worried sick about you. I will finally tell my daughter and her mate to stop worrying. Honestly, young cub, you should have told them before you left."

"I am sure Hallow will be a great help to you." The old woman turns out had the same experience as Harry a long time ago, but she was discovered after she gave birth to a baby Panther which was the one that adopted him back when he first arrived at the zoo.

The last thing they got was lunch back at the dinner where they got the glass of milk. The very same waitress was there and they had a rather tasty fish dish and another glass of milk for Harry. "Today has been full of surprises hasn't it?"

"My only surprise so far has been finding out my daughter is already thinking of having kids. " Both Fleur and Harry nearly choked on their food as they said heard that. "I do not want to have kids so soon in my marriage, I want to secure an income first then we can plan out a savings plan for the costs of raising our children. Trust me I am not going to be having any kids without being sure I am financially ready."

Francis had to get his own opinion in as well, "By what we heard your mate is one of the most wealthy Lord in all of magical Europe. You could live on his residual income from all the properties and investment dividends he receives." Harry just kept quiet and let her deal with the in laws that were clearly wanting to have their grandkids sooner rather than later.

Harry had to admit that she was a very good mate and strong willed. The fact that she was tender and caring was a definite bonus, not to mention a really nice body, so he would not have to worry so much about her health. She clearly had some very nice health maintenance habits and that was a relief.

"So Harry how many other relatives do you have that we might be surprised with. "Grandpa died a long time ago, my parents were killed by a madman soon after I was born, and I pretty much disposed of the vermin of my aunt, uncle, Marge and Dudley. So I was quite surprised my grandma was still alive after all these years."

"Don't you feel any regret about killing those people Harry? " Francis clearly wanted to know the answer to that question."If someone brutally beat Gabrielle to an inch of her life and then tried to sell her to a person so she would be his pet's bitch, would you regret killing these people?"

Francis didn't have to think about it for a second before he flat out said no. He would leave not even ashes of them on this world if they dared to do something like that to his daughter. "They did that to me, so no I don't regret it. I only regret that I could not have done it sooner."

The next day Fleur had the same problem as the night before. She just had to kiss him again to try and wake her mate up. Honestly, he was so comfortable in her arms with his head resting on her chest that she simply did not find it easy to wake up. He felt like he was home and comforted by the woman that loved him like none had in his entire life.

He woke up as he felt her lips on his and he kissed her his own way too. They got dressed and having packed the day before they decided to leave early as the both just had a piece of French toast and a glass of juice.

They both left the floo powder network and arrived at the main train terminal to take them to their school. Inside the compartment, they were relatively free to be close together, with a small amount of privacy, too bad they were not aware of the many young men presently looking through the window of said compartment glaring and asking the same question. 'Who the hell does that guy think he is touching Fleur like that?'


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

Fleur and Harry were indeed so comfortable that they actually fell asleep in each other's arms. She had her head on his chest and she looked really happy to the girls that saw them together. To the guys, the same question as before kept repeating inside their heads. "Just who in the world does that guy think he is?"

If that was not enough the fact that their headmistress was waiting for them to arrive at the castle made the rest of the students feel envious. "So you must be Harry Potter. I am Madame Olympia Maxine and I would like to welcome you to your school Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I would like for you two to clear a few things that were not so clear in the letter I received from Francis Delacour."

Fleur decided to step closer to Harry since he looked worried. "Madame there was no misunderstanding, I am the mate of Harry Potter, my beloved husband and he did spend all that time as a Panther animagus. All I need right now is to know if we have been assigned quarters together or will you make married couple sleep apart to keep appearances? "

Madame Maxine could, of course, understand why she was upset by the possibility of being separated from her mate, it was no secret that indeed married couples had attended the Academy in the past and some of them even became teachers at the Academy several years later.

If he late husband was still around he would tell them that there was no reason for concern since he and his wife both studied at the Academy while still maintaining a healthy married life. "Fleur there is no reason to be concerned I only asked in case your husband required something special for his health that is all. Of course, you two will reside in the married couples facilities."

Harry never even knew there was such a thing. "If you do not mind telling me the rules regarding the married couple's residence. I would hate to break a school rule just as I arrived here." Harry made the headmistress looked at little relieved and surprised at his question.

"Actually Mister Potter there is not much to say about it. Usually, the students would be assigned to the dormitory, but when the students are already married many because of a prenatal marriage contract, said a couple is placed in one of the separate small apartments that we usually assign to visiting dignitaries or guest lectures that require staying for an extended period of time. "

Harry relaxed somewhat as he realized he was not going to be apart from her, " Thank you for clearing that up your words and kindness just took off a metric ton of worries me. I was dreading the possibility that I would not be able to sleep in the same room with Fleur. I barely trust humans as is, and what Dumbledore threatened to do to my adopted family has made me less likely for that to change. " Madame Maxine smiled as he said that. " If it helps you just think of me as a giant. I understand the prejudice humans have all too well. I imagine that you two get along so well because of your shared experiences with humans. "

Fleur laughed and took hold of Harry by putting her arms around his neck. It looked quite romantic for everyone that was looking, but secretly it was also a bit of a problem since Harry could feel her breast pushing against his back. " The fact that I am also quite the animal lover had something to do with it." Fleur kissed him on the back of his neck and scratched behind his right ear.

The headmistress was sure that she could almost hear Harry purring at her touch. "The only problem that I see in the future can be resolved by a little though and some preventive magic, you do know the birth control spell don't you Fleur?" Fleur smiled and it was clear she indeed knew it quite well.

"The thing is our Academy does not have a daycare facility. As much as I would love to hear the patter of little feet I know full well that this Academy would be too dangerous for someone who is not of the right age. That is the main reason for students to wait till they are eleven to attend after all. "

Harry made a comment that he was under the impression that it was to let their magic become active. Madame Maxine told him that in the past indeed it was, but as these new generations proved magic was becoming active sooner and sooner as time went by." Some belief is it caused by the subconscious feeling of security that the secrecy laws now provide. "

Harry knew only too well about muggle persecution of someone with the gift of magic. Vernon and Petunia had tried to kill him for the preserved possibility that he would develop magic abilities. Petunia hated her sister and even celebrated the day she was killed. Madame Maxine stopped at their assigned apartment and opened it for them.

"As you can see you have all the basic needs covered. As for opening and closing, you only need to feed the lock some of your magic. I will have you each do that so I can calibrate the lock and food you can eat with your fellow students, do you have any other questions or concerns you may wish to ask or mention. "

Harry only had one concern left he walked over to the headmistress and looked quite serious as he looked at her." Can I have your permission to deal with threat my beloved wife or myself face inside the school?" Madame Maxine knew that Fleur being a politician's daughter she would be under constant threat of assassination attempt.

"All I ask is that you consider non-lethal solution first, but it you see that either is in danger of losing your life you have my complete permission to defend yourselves or your significant other. " The headmistress left them to get settled in and to pray there was no one stupid enough to try and hard him or Fleur. The idea that she would have to explain to someone why Harry killed their relative was nothing short of a nightmare to her.

The two got settled rather quickly and they decided to go to dinner. They left the room and made sure it was locked. They walked towards the entrance and to the hall where the students were supposed to go for their meals. Fleur was quite happy about how her life turned around for the better.

The fact that made several of the men look rather angry was the fact they entered the hall arm in arm and they looked like quite a close couple. One of them decided to ask for a simple clarification about this particular situation.

Dinner had been served and he was cutting her vegetables and telling her to open her mouth the guy showed up as they were feeding each other, the girl next to them was saying that it was an incredibly cute thing to do. The guy considered another reason to be angry. "Excuse me, but I would like to ask you a question to you both if you do not mind."

Harry was wiping her lips and then placing a chaste and tender kiss on her lips and he turned around to look at him." I do not mind answering your question if my beloved wife doesn't mind." Fleur looked at him and told him to quit wasting time and ask his question already.

"I and many of the gentlemen present in this hall would like to ask what exactly is your relationship with each other? " Harry kept cutting her food and when he was done he passed the dish to her and she did his." Us? Why we are happily married I do remember my husband tell you that he would answer your question if I his beloved wife felt like it. "

Harry looked at her and smiled ," It is quite true, I do tend to listen to the opinion of my beloved wife, you know the old saying if mama is happy then everyone else in the house is happy. I know this makes me sound as whipped. I am whipped and happy to be so if it makes my wife happy."

The young man decided to go straight to the Academy newspaper reporter on the other table and told her exactly what he found out. The next morning the Academy Gazette came out with an article that made every single woman in the castle relax and feel happy, the men were still very upset. The article was about how Fleur Delacour was no longer in the dating market.

Harry went to breakfast as soon as he could accompany Fleur. It simply took her longer to get ready and he did not want to rush her. The few moments they could spend alone together were indeed precious to them.

Harry saw that she was ready and so he began to take their school book bags and walked with her as a husband should. The hall was no longer surprised as they all had read the article and so the couple had no problem enjoying breakfast. The classes were very easy for him, and he simply decided to help his fellow students in class.

Fleur was extremely proud of her husband and the teachers were rather grateful for the extra help during class. By lunch time they went to eat their lunch together and Harry simply would not stop making all these romantic gestures, or displays of affection. Some of the upper-grade witches wished their own boyfriends would be like that with them.

The tenderness in her eyes was only mirrored by the blush on her face and the smile on her lips. 'This is the man who I love, and find myself proud to call him mine. This is going to be a great story to tell our grandkids someday.'

The worst of the day came during lunch as a man disguised as a student tried to attack Fleur. He used some of the darkest magic to disable Harry's wand and thus render him powerless. He was so wrong and it began to show as Harry transformed into his animal form. The hit wizard knew he made a mistake pointing his wand.

He was looking at a soul devouring panther and this particular panther did not look like had anything even remotely merciful in mind. The hit wizard panicked and tried to kill it with blasting curses and even an unforgivable killing curse nothing hit Harry thanks to his speed.

With his claws lit with flames he cut the wand into pieces and cut his hands off and they fell to the ground. Harry was not done by a long shot. Just as the man tried to run away Harry jumped him and with a massive bite he cut the man's throat and a gush of blood came out as he died. Harry did not stop as he began to devour the man soul and all.

The man had been an accomplished dark wizard and knew many forbidden magics and some that were simply unforgivable even to the followers of Voldemort. He also saw who is was that sent this man to kill Fleur. It was the political ally of Francis Delacour the plan was when he heard of his daughter's untimely death depression would make him easier to defeat in the next elections.

Harry turned back to human and he wiped the blood on his face and licked his hands clean. "Madame Maxine you should have him taken into custody he just murdered and devoured a fellow classmate." The head boy told her as he saw her arrive. 'Yes with this they will dissolve their marriage to save themselves from being related to a convicted killer. Fleur will be mine!'

"Mister Potter mind telling me why did you kill and devoured a fellow student?" Harry looked at her and the rest of the scared students. "This was no student he was a hit wizard sent to kill my beloved wife. I have permission to deal with things that threaten my beloved, don't I?"

Maxine looked at him and smiled. "Indeed you do but where is the real student then?" Harry told her to follow him and when they got to the hall cleaning supply closet he showed them a site they wished they had skipped breakfast after seeing it.

The hit wizard killed the student and used the body to make himself a polijuice set clearly to use it to escape after he was done killing Harry and Fleur. "Now if you will excuse me I do need to contact my father in law. He needs to know what I learned from the hit wizard."

Madame Maxine told him he could use the fireplace in her office. Harry and Fleur walked through the castle and they all looked like they were looking at a monster. "Don't you fret Fleur I do not care what opinion they have of me. Your opinion is the only one I will ever need. So tell me, my love, do regret being my mate?"

She smiled at him and told him that she would never regret that, she told him she knew that he did it because he loved her. She kissed him as he looked into her eyes.

The fireplace came to burn brighter as he threw the Floo powder and called for Francis. Francis had to skip a meeting to be able to talk with Harry, but he knew he would not do it for something that was frivolous.

"Your political ally a man with a scar on his left side of his face in the shape of a horseshoe just sent a hit wizard to kill Fleur. She is safe, but he did it to make you depressed enough to lose your reelection campaign. I will submit to truth serum and be willing to testify in court should you need me. "

Francis looked around and saw the very same man standing by the now open door of his office. " That will not be necessary Harry, I will deal with the traitor. Thank you for telling me this and do keep my precious daughter safe. I will see you both during winter break."

Francis walked over to Steven and he did not look happy at all. "So you dared to send a hit wizard to kill my precious daughter for your political advancement. Do you have anything to say before I send for the Aurors?" Steven looked like he did not expect the hit wizard to fail.

"He was a worthless foreigner student and not even beyond his first year at Hogwarts. My hit wizard should have dealt with him and killed your monster of a daughter. When I was Minister I was planning to make an executive order to have every Veela in France killed anyways. "

Francis knew of bigots before meeting this man, he knew of the dirty nature of politics and the depth that men were willing to fall to obtain power, wealth, and fame. Francis did not call for the Aurors instead he challenges his once friend to a duel to the death the cause was trying to eliminate his family line. Steven was dead as soon as the duel started.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

Maxine was wishing the next morning that Harry had found a non-violent way to deal with the hit wizard. She was pelted by howlers from concerned parents all night and she only managed to get some sleep early in the morning. The howlers were more to do with the possible security of their children rather the fact that Harry had basically devoured a full grown wizard and did not look at all remorseful about it.

The only reason she did not blast the howlers was because of the parents while saying their ideas at a volume that would make a banshee green with envy, generally, they were mentioning quite a few quite true and very accurate concerns over their children's safety. Maxine had taken notes as she listened to the howlers and saw they did, in fact, have many helpful suggestions. She just wished they had been sent as regular letters if they did she would not have to endure that pounding headache.

Harry was actually walking up and he kissed Fleur as he got close to her. She did not wake up, or at least she pretended to be still asleep. That was when Harry changed into his animal form and began licking, rubbing, and even giving her what could be called rather tender cat kisses on her face. "Harry it is too early to wake up. I am still tired from what we were doing last night. Not that I would exactly say no to a repeat performance this morning."

Harry was in trouble one the one hand he had his beautiful,kind, tender and hot wife next to him dressed in this revealing lingerie that would make a saint think about sleeping with her, and she did say she wouldn't mind having another taste of good old fashioned loving. On the other side, they had to get dressed and go down for breakfast.

In some cases, someone would say that eating breakfast and getting ready to go to their classes was the whole reason they were there in the first place. Then again they did not have the knowledge of two fully educated wizards and after learning everything they knew in a matter if seconds made going to class a chore. An extremely boring chore and so the choice is obvious. A quickie and then makes a dash for breakfast.

Harry might not need to study but Fleur did. He was not going to ruin her chances at learning what she needed to learn. Harry pulled her close against him human form and the two began to kiss and from there he let nature take the most obvious course. After 20 minutes of nice love making, she was actually humming as they took a nice after sex shower and got dressed.

That is when she told him a secret. "Harry doesn't be angry but I just realized something. The alarm clock on our bed is an hour off. We still have 40 minutes before we normally wake up." Harry didn't say anything at all after hearing that. He caught her and began kissing her all over. "I actually always wanted to make love to you while we shower. Since we have time why don't we give it a try?"

Fleur was not about to say no to that and so they did. They finally got dressed and he slapped her rear before she walked out of their bedroom. "Harry if you keep it up we will be in here all day and you will be looking for a daycare before we graduate. Come on lover boy how about we have some breakfast."

The couple enjoyed their breakfast while being what some witches called the lovey-dovey couple that was making several of them green with envy. One of them even asked her then steady boyfriend why didn't he treat her like Harry treated Fleur. The answer caused them to break up. He said that he did not treat her like he treated Fleur because Harry was actually married to Fleur and he was still weighing his options at the moment.

Harry heard the answer the fool gave his wife and he knew that it would not end well for him. True enough it didn't end well with him. She sent so many curses and hexes his way he had to practically jump like a monkey to evade them all. One boy received the same and was not so lucky evading the spells when he asked his own girlfriend if it was breakfast time or a review session for their dark arts class.

Fleur smiled at Harry as he sat close to him. "Seeing that I am reminded once again how fortunate I am to have such a considerate husband ," Harry told her he was the lucky one for having such a sweet, kind and understanding wife.

The day was largely uneventful as the couple went about the day going to their next class and every once in a while Harry would whisper something in her ear that made her laugh for a second and blush the next. The classes for Harry were boring as he absorbed the knowledge of two full grown wizards.

He instead of paying attention to the teacher he began to help Fleur with her own attempts at the spell the teacher was trying to get them to learn. Little did Harry know that in fact the class was actually listening to his advice for her and was actually making surprising progress at casting and learning the spell.

The teacher was not one bit happy about the way the class would end and was arguing with Madame Maxine on how one of his students had clearly undermined his authority in the class. "Professor I see no problems with a student helping a fellow student. In fact, it is to be considered to be commendable for Harry to help his fellow classmates. If you feel your honor has been injured why don't you challenge him to a duel?"

The professor looked rather pale as he heard her say that last part. He walked out to the exit and simply told her he had no intention of becoming her pet cat's next meal. Maxine went to where she knew she would find Fleur and Harry. They always enjoyed a nice private moment in the school's flower garden.

"A professor just told me you were giving tips on how to do a spell to your classmates and that he would not duel you because he did not want to become your next meal. Do I really need to worry about you eating anyone else future? " Harry looked at the headmistress as she finished asking.

" First off I did not give tips to the whole class, I only helped Fleur as she is my mate. It is only natural that a person would help the person he loves. " Madame Maxine was somewhat relieved to hear that.

"Second I don't eat people unless they try to kill me or Fleur. So as long as self-defense or defense of my mate doesn't come into play. I will not devour anyone in this school. Even I have self-control after all and I find myself a bit insulted that you would need to ask. " Madame Maxine apologized for that question.

" As for that particular teacher being a meal, that is ridiculous. I could eat ten or twenty guys like him for a snack. In all honesty, I wouldn't eat him. He has this rather rancid smell around him that makes me sort of nauseous truth be told. I think he should yo see a healer about that cancer he has in his gut if you want to tell him about it. "

Madame Maxine looked at him with an almost glare." How would you know he has cancer? I heard that most healers have trouble detecting that particular disease. " Harry looked at her and smiled." I lived as a feline for a long time and they know how to detect much more things than you or other people might imagine. My mother gave me a very good feline education and I can tell because of his smell. The rancid smell means that he has something rotting inside him. "

Madame Maxine smiled and told him that she would be sure to tell him about it and more than likely he just saved that professor's life. After she left Fleur asked if she was giving any particular smell. He got close to her and smelled her neck and placed plenty of little kisses all the way to her right ear.

"You most certainly do. But I think I should not do what your smell is telling me to do unless of course, you feel like to conceive our first daughter before we graduate from here? " Fleur looked at him and kissed him fully on his lips." So what you are telling me my smell is telling you your mate is in heat? "

After a very cold shower, he finally was able to sleep right next to her and she was grateful for respecting her wish of waiting for them to have a home and a secure income before even thinking of having kids. She did remember that her mother would be glad to look after her grandchildren but that was one joy and responsibility she wanted to keep for herself and her mate.

The couple was ready to go to sleep when Harry kissed her ear. "Harry I don't object to the idea of us having our first daughter in school, my mother would love to be able to help raise our daughters. Please understand that to me raising our daughters together is the only way I believe we should do so. I also hunger to feel you in me but if you are right I think we need to take precautions to prevent a pregnancy. "

Harry told her that it was the reason why he took such a cold shower." Fleur you have no idea how much I want to be with you, to feel you, to taste you and to hear you scream our passion and pleasure. I will respect your wishes, my love. Just for my sake do come a little closer so that at least I can feel your warmth. "

The two slept close together and she was happy that he respected her wishes. This situation however needed to be resolved and fast. Fleur decided to take the time that usually was designated for self-study to study something else. If the magical world was as old and long-lived as it was they must have a solution for their problem.

The librarian actually told her that indeed there was a rather simple solution. The couple needed to sleep in separate beds. This only earned him a glare from Fleur that promised a great deal of pain if he didn't actually offer a better suggestion. She kept on reading and finally found the answer in an old forgotten text.

The charm was simple enough to do. It was a simple shield charm cast on the woman and the charm would place a magic shield on the entrance to the uterus. The charm would also convert the semen that hit it into energy to make the shield last as long as the couple needed. The only thing was that the side effect of this was that the woman would somehow be hyper sensitive.

The charm did not take long to cast and the results were amazing, to say the least. Harry had been a wonderful lover till that moment in time, but due to the shield Fleur was screaming and yelling for him to pound her faster, harder and longer. She went through so many orgasms that she was sure that she broke a world record.

The too didn't have much trouble going to sleep that night and Harry was sure of one thing. This was indeed the solution to their problem. "Thank you for finding this spell Fleur. I will never be able to thank you enough for being so good to me." Fleur kissed him and told him she also did it for herself as she too wanted to find a way so that the two could make love more often.

The next morning during breakfast Harry had a rather obvious smile and spring to his step. Fleur was just a little sore but she didn't mind it one bit. The couple sat down and began eating breakfast and as Harry took his first sip of juice Fleur asked what did he have planned for today.

"You are probably going to consider me insane but I am thinking of asking our headmistress if I could take the teacher's proficiency exam. I need to earn money so that I can buy you a house worthy of you and big enough for us and our daughters. "

Fleur did call him crazy, but she knew better than to think her husband was not capable of passing with flying colors." The only problem I will have is that we will not be able to spend so much time together. The meetings and paperwork will cut down the amount of time we get to spend together. "

Several of the students felt like the two had either become insane or they were kidding around. If Harry passed the exam it would make him the youngest person to become a professor in recorded history. There was simply no way the guy was smart enough to pull off something like that. Some even said that if Albus Dumbledore was not wise enough to do it, how likely it would be for Harry to do it?

Madame Maxine excused him from most of his classes since the exam would take all day to finish. She, of course, did it to test his knowledge but she did promise to hire him on the spot if he actually passed. The written exams were brutal and it took everything he knew to get through them.

The practical side of the exam was nothing short of a nightmare. He had to cast charms and transform things which such precision and speed that no student would believe their professors went through this to be able to teach. The final part was an all out duel against Maxine herself.

Harry by the end of the end of the exam had to take a potion for the exhaustion and the pain. Madame Maxine was only half giant but that gave her neigh invulnerability to most charms and hexes. Harry was forced to use his environment around him to finally bring the duel to the point that he was close enough to win that the headmistress was satisfied with his skill.

"From what I saw in these exams and the duel I can tell you that you indeed are ready to teach a Clas. However seeing how destructive your spells can be there is simply no way that I would ever let you teach charms. To put in bluntly it would turn a class into a bloodbath. I am ready to have you teach two classes, however. I think we can have you either teach potions or dark arts. "

Harry looked at her and smiled." Which would you prefer I teach? I am more than ready to teach either one or even both if we can work it into a schedule. " Maxine smiled at his reply and told him that she would prefer him teaching dark arts." You are more offense oriented Harry I would think if anyone can make our students ready to face the dangers of the real world. That person is you. "


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

AN: Edited due to protest of depicting sexual theme involving a pair of minors, never mind that they are actually legally married and Harry has killed and devoured an adult hit wizard.

The next day Harry was up and kissed his mate in the way of humans, something that Fleur was very happy to receive. As the two got dressed she noticed that he was not getting dressed in his student attire. She could not help but feel proud that her husband managed to do something most consider impossible.

He got dressed in his normal combat attire and was getting ready to go down for breakfast, till he saw Fleur and currently she was not wearing anything except a pair of red silk panties. Harry knew that he should remind her that they would be late, but the sight of his wife was causing a conflict of interests. On the one side he certainly enjoyed how comfortable she was with him to be able to look at her like that, and on the other, he really needed to get to eat breakfast, it was the first day he was to teach a class.

"Fleur, we really need to eat breakfast and I might need your help with something." She looked at him and smiled as she used her magic to finish getting dressed. She walked over to him and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I know you will do just fine teaching that class, my love. There is nothing for you to worry about. The only problem is that the only breakfast I wanted was you, but I guess you are right. We really can't be late for class. It's your first-day teaching, and we don't want to set a bad example for your students now do we?"

They ate breakfast and sure enough, there was someone to remind Harry that he was supposed to eat his meals on the staff table. He looked at the Headboy and glared at him. "As a teacher, I eat where I choose, and I choose to eat with my beloved. Now, do you mind I have a busy day ahead, and I might not be able to see my beloved wife till lunch."

Fleur kissed him on the cheek and wished him to have a fun day teaching his classes.

Harry walked into the classroom and began to write down on the blackboard, as soon as he was finished he waited for his students to show up.

Harry loved the way the supposed older students walked into the classroom expecting to see someone close to the age of their grandparents. He especially loved the way everyone seemed to just talk among themselves thinking the professor was late, Ok the last part was not true. He was angry about it actually.

He stood in front of the class and pretended to clear his throat. When that didn't work he cast a spell that cut an empty desk in half, causing two students to fall down.

He got some angry glares from them, with a quick wand movement the desk was as good as new. "Now that I got you attention, sit down and I mean right now. I am your new professor, I am Harry Potter and I will not accept any foolishness in my class."

"I will teach you the subject often referred to as Dark Arts, but in truth, I will teach all manners of way magic can cause harm to people, animals, and even the environmental around you. The world is not as safe as you would think, and you will need to learn things to defend yourselves and those you care about."

Several students were still ignoring him, "All those that don't take this class seriously will be removed from it, and since this is a core class. You will be promptly told to collect your things and an expulsion notice shall be sent to your parents or legal guardians."

That stop the clowning around faster than Harry could eat a large slab of meat. "Since this is the first day for us, we are going first to answer a brief exam. Those that pass the exam are going to get away with not doing your homework for today."

He flipped the blackboard with a movement of his wand, "These are the question and you have five minutes to answer them." Everyone began to work frantically to answer the question except for two students who did not move at all.

There is always trouble students in every class, Harry knew not to expect otherwise. He told them to collect the tests and two minutes later he had all the exams graded.

"Very well it seems you did not learn the use of the misdirection hex and your knowledge of elemental magic is woefully inadequate. Let's begin with the misdirection hex, and if we have time we will discuss the elements."

With a quick motion, an empty chair became a rather large chicken. He then said a few words and with a few waving movements of his wand, the chicken began to look like it had been drinking some rather heavy alcohol.

"As you can see the chicken, is disoriented but that is not the real effect." He threw a piece of chalk and everyone expected the chicken to jump left, but instead the chicken jumped directly in front of the path of the chalk.

"The dizziness is a temporary side effect, what the spell really does is a mess with the subject's sense of direction. I threw that piece of chalk and the chicken more than likely jumped left to avoid it, but in reality, he actually jumped right and got hit by my piece of chalk because of it."

"Any questions?" Harry looked at his class and one of the students smiled and rose his hand.

"Professor are we going to learn only things useful in combat? We aren't fighting in a war, we are in peace time and there is no reason to be concerned about our safety."

Harry immediately began to glare at the student, "Mr. Cormic there is no such a thing as no reason as to not be concerned about your safety or the safety of those you care about. Yes, in this class you will learn magic specifically used in combat. You need an incentive to learn it, think back to something that happened this month."

The entire class turned pale as Harry told them that, "I devoured a hit wizard that wanted to kill a student at this Academy, and one of your fellow students died. The wizard that killed him used his corpse to make a potion to take his shape and infiltrate this school."

"Had you fellow student heard my words he would have done as I am going to tell you now, you must have constant vigilance, do not take anything for granted. A danger can come from the least likely place. In this class, you will learn to fight as if your life depends on it."

He looked at the student who slowly sat down, "Because as long as we live in these chaotic times, your life is in danger. I will give teach the skills you need to defend yourselves and those you care about."

"Now on to the elements, magic has been divided into different branches since time immemorial, charms, curse, hex, and all another manner of spells. Before this, however, the spells were also divided into elements. Wind, Fire, Water, Earth to start with the basics. They combine in Ice, Magna, Lightning, and such. By the end of this year, you and your classmates will know how the elements can affect your surroundings, to turn a forest into your fortress, to derive victory from a desert and to survive thanks to a storm."

"Today will begin with the Element of Wind, to be more specific how the wind can be used to defend or render an enemy defenseless."

Harry took his wand and without a saying, a word a ring of fire appeared around him. "This is a fire spell called the Inferno Prison, it was invented to limit the movement of an enemy. With the use of a small wind spell also called Wind's breath see what happens."

Harry began to move his wand and sure enough, the fire ring began to die down till it was nothing.

Harry placed the class behind a shield and cast the same Inferno Prison but this time away from himself and the class. "Now see what happens if I use the spell Wind Blast." Again he moved his wand and a large wave of wind began to blow until it hit the Inferno Prison and the Inferno Prison exploded in a massive ball of fire burning everything around it.

"Had a person been inside that ring they would burn till there is nothing but ashes. One wind spell and the difference is between life and death like I said class, constant vigilance."

From that moment on the class was looking at him in a much different way depending on who it was, some students looked at him with awe, some with fear and some others with utter interest.

The class clowns didn't make any attempt to disrupt the class since they knew that Harry was not one to mess with. The class went through the basic elements and the way they affect each other, at the end of the class they knew exactly what to expect from their teacher from now on.

Harry was strict but fair, he always said things clearly and he always meant what he said. The class understood exactly what he meant about when he said turning a forest into a fortress, how one could survive in a desert or even gain victory with a storm.

The class ended and he looked at the classroom, the place had been changed into a more practical place, he had removed the seats and they had practiced what they had learned, as a result the room looked like a small disaster area.

One move of his wand and all damage was repaired, and all the seats were back to their original state. "Professor, what spell is that?" He looked at his student and smiled, "It is nothing major just some household magic. They can be found in any bookstore or this school library. I highly suggest that you avoid the works of one Gilderoy Lockheart. Winner of the most dazzling smile he may be, but that does not make you an able wizard."

He began to prepare for his next class and so his day went on. By the time lunch finally came he had taught three classes and was quite hungry. He walked over to the teacher's table and sat down.

Madame Maxine looked at him with a knowing smile on his face, "Not so easy being a professor now it is Harry? And that was only three classes, you still have three more after lunch. Don't forget that tomorrow on you will have to grade all tests, and assigned work."

Harry looked at her with a smile and nodded his head, "I find that practice time is an adequate time for testing their knowledge. As assigned work, I only assign reading, which will be tested each following day with a prompt two question quiz. The paper I use is enchanted to be both cheat proof and enchanted to check itself with my own copy of the quiz, so the grading is done as they finish the quiz."

Several of the other professors looked at him and then began to nod their heads, "I never thought of doing something like that, it would sure save me some time with grading. I hate the excuses some of my students give me for failing to do their assigned work."

He looked at his plate and saw that it was a rather yummy leg of lamb. He, of course, began to rip pieces of it with his claws, before the headmistress reminded him they had utensils to do that. Harry quickly remembered that he had to eat as a human. He changed forms and began to eat as a human.

"Excuse me, Madame Maxine, it is a simple habit of mine, I find that I can taste my food better when I am in my feline form." The professors began to eat their lunch and he found that he wished he could sit with his beloved mate, but he couldn't. The teachers and students ate in separate tables.

That didn't mean however that he was not able to keep an eye on his mate, and she actually knew it. She would sometimes look up at him and smile.

He finished the remaining classes and soon enough he was in bed with his mate. They had just enjoyed a nice shower together, and let's face it Harry enjoyed immensely being so close with his mate.

They laid there together and she finally asked him a question, "Harry you could have remained a student and been with me the entire day, why did you choose to become a teacher? And why didn't you eat lunch with me or dinner for that matter."

Harry began to touch her hand, "I felt that eating with you was being unfair to the other teachers. I decided not to do something that would eventually cause trouble with my fellow teachers and so I decided to eat as they do. I became a teacher Fleur because I need to earn an income, I think I already told you. I need to earn enough to buy you a nice home, and it has to be big enough for us and the little girls we will have together."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Very well husband, I shall accept that. I did notice you glaring at the head boy from your seat. I guess you are always keeping an eye on me, trust me, my beloved husband, I would never cheat on you and I know you would do the same for me."

Harry smiled and kissed her too but not on the cheek but on her lips. "I tell my students to have constant vigilance Fleur, I am only doing as I teach and your father has many more enemies that could try to get to him, by hurting you. I trust you, and I hope you forgive me for being so hard on you during your class."

She smiled and placed her head on his chest, "I wouldn't have expected you to give me preferential treatment simply because I was your mate, and so it didn't bother me one bit. In fact, I found the class you taught to be quite interesting in comparison to the way the previous teacher was teaching the class. You are more practical and if I had any trouble was trying to hide how proud I was of you."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

Harry continued teaching for another three years, the school had become a pretty well known Dark Arts school and the curriculum he made and the methods Harry used to teach were some of the most innovative the subject had seen in years. You see all schools except one had a practical section to teaching this class.

After a nice breakfast the headmistress called him to her office, as he walked into the office he saw that the office has not changed that much, "Good Morning Headmistress, to what do I owe this call to your office? Did one of my students complain that I assigned too much homework? Or that the way I teach is far too dangerous?"

She laughed as she heard him say that, "Actually I called you here to tell you some bad news, I know that you are familiar with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the history of all the past Tournaments, I also know you are absolutely opposed to it ever being held again."

He sat down on the chair in front of her desk and could agree more to what she just said, "My family got history with that damn thing, I lost relatives to that abomination that you just called a tournament. You aren't going to tell me something crazy like they actually are holding it again, and our school has to participate are you?"

The half giant woman looked at him and began to wonder if he should teach divination too. "Actually that is exactly why I called you into my office since you teach Dark Arts I wanted to know what years could participate that would be ready for such dangers. Yes, we are compelled to participate."

Harry didn't look happy for several reasons, he would have to watch his own students be put through situations that they could actually die in, and second the idea that Fleur would want to compete to actually make her family proud sent shivers down his spine.

"Anything below the fourth year I would consider them not ready to face such dangers, I have done my best but at those years they haven't developed their magic capacity to actually compete. As for me being opposed to this, you tell me, how happy would you be to hear that your students will be forced to fight quite possibly to the death for the amusement of others?"

He looked at her and she knew he was dead serious, "And there is the lovely addition that one of the students is my wife. For all, I know that damnable tournament could end up making me a widower before my time! So yes, I hate the blasted tournament, and yes I am not very happy that we have to participate in something better left buried in the past."

She looked at him and began nodding her head in agreement, "I agree that this kind of tournament is too much gladiatorial for my liking, and you will not like the next part then, the tournament is being held at one school of the three schools participating, and it's Hogwarts."

Great, he didn't only have to see his students and quite probably his wife put in peril, but it had to be in that racist country. "Well, in that case, I actually feel a whole lot better, that country has a ministry that practically hates people who don't fit their classification of a human. That pretty much means Fleur will be denied the chance to participate."

She looked at him with a sneer, "You might think so, but that only applies to the school under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic, and since we are under the French Ministry it would follow that the rules and decisions of our Ministry would take higher authority with us. You know full well that the Ministry enforces the rule of equality among all magical people."

Harry could practically swear that she was angry with him because he was initially born in Great Britain and because she herself was half giant. "So my beloved mate could actually be forced to participate, well other than ruining my breakfast, is there any other bad news you would like to tell me?"

She looked at him and began to think really hard with her eyes closed, she then opened them and looked at him, "Now this one is rather personal, how do you think they will deal with the fact that you and Fleur are happily married, have purchased a home in Paris, and even I have to admit it looks like a humble little place on the outside, but a palace once you step inside."

She stood up and walked to stand right beside him, "How will you deal with the fact that the supposed Hero of Great Britain prefers to live in France with his french veela wife?" Harry stood up and he stood back enough to look at her.

"I don't give a damn what they think, and if they insult her they will be dealt with, and by that I mean I shall accept no dishonor to be cast on any of my family without the person doing so face the consequences of such action."

She laughed and as they walked towards the door she looked at him and realized he was not joking, "Harry you promised that you would not kill and devour people unless they tried to kill you or Fleur, you do remember that don't you?"

Harry walked through the doorway and turned around and looked at her, "That promise only is applicable to our school, I didn't promise I wouldn't do that anywhere in the entire Magical nations did I?"

As the door closed, Harry left thinking that since she ruined his breakfast, might as well return the favor by giving her a diplomatic nightmare to ruin hers.

As he walked towards his classroom he began trying to come up with a way to break the bad news to his students. As he walked into the class all joking and horseplay ended, he walked to the very front of the class and looked at them. The class knew something bad was happening since a dark cloud seemed to be around him.

"Class before we get started I have the displeasure of informing you that this year, our school will be forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and since this class is the four year class, the tournament will be open for everyone that wish to participate from this year and up."

One of his students put her hand up, "Professor they are doing it like it says in my history books? Does that mean we will see the fabled Goblet of Fire?" Harry looked at her and couldn't help but to shake his head at the person asking these questions, he just said that sadly yes, they would use the ancient Goblet of Fire.

He looked at his class and they could tell Harry was not liking this news if, in fact, they could practically see he hated the very notion of their school being forced to participate. Fire sparks were seen flying around Harry, and his fingernails looked darker and sharper as he looked at them.

"To those that think this is a sporting event, I want you to forget such a foolish notion, this is gladiatorial combat, no matter how they choose to hide this fact, those that put their names in the goblet sign a magic contract, and if selected they must participate or face consequences worse than death."

One of the students in the front raised his hand and with a nod, Harry told him he had permission to speak, "What could possibly be worse than death professor?" He decided to walk towards his blackboard and take a piece of chalk, he without a word causes the piece of chalk to grow and transfigure into a dove which flew around the class and came to rest right back on the chalkboard and turned back into a piece of chalk.

"Most of you consider that pretty, but let me ask you this would you not consider the loss of your magic or the ability to cast a spell ever again to be a loss worse than death? For that is exactly what will happen if a person is selected and that person refuses to participate."

They finally understood the horror he was talking about, to go from a wizard or witch to a mere muggle because that person had second thoughts was truly something that the class considered horrible.

"I am not telling you this to cause you nightmares, I am telling you this because if some of you place your name in that cup, now you know what will happen if you fail to participate. This is no festive sporting event, it's a battlefield, and as your teacher is my responsibility to warn you. Remember always practice constant vigilance. The tournament shall be hosted in England, and thus I don't expect our school to receive a warm welcome."

Another student looked concerned and for some odd reason, Harry began that day's lesson. It was lunch soon and he went to sit down on the same table as the other teachers. He could not help but feel that trouble was headed their way, however, and it was not the sort of trouble that you could brush off.

This trouble made him feel tense, almost making the hair or fur on the back of his head stand straight. In the time he was teaching, his fellow teachers actually accepted him, and before too long they considered him their colleague. I guess it also helped that he actually was the owner of a home in France, no longer consider a foreigner by some of them.

"So Harry do you think your students will be ready for the tournament? I hear four of your years will be able to enter their name in the goblet." He looked at the Potions master and began to shake his head.

"If I had any actual say in the matter I would say international relations be damned, I would never actually want our school to participate in that accursed tour, however, know better, and so yes, they will know enough spells to protect themselves, I don't know how well that place teaches my subject, but they should be able to withstand anything Drumstrang can throw their way."

He ate his food and no matter how many times they seen his food, it looked almost raw, then again Harry was often sometimes seen cleaning his hand with his tongue, and some of the lady teachers even saw him as he purred when Fleur scratch his head.

The other students accepted that Fleur was actually quite happily married, the male students looked disappointed at first, and some even angry but after a long time they realized as the saying goes there are more fish in the sea.

The female students actually became more friendly with her, since they didn't have to worry about her stealing their boyfriends, and since she was off the dating market, many of them actually found steady boyfriends due to the fact that most of the guys could no longer pursue her as a romantic option.

The only negative thing is, Fleur kept getting bombarded with question about her home life, her marriage and more importantly when did she and her mate plan to have any children? Fleur blushed every time they asked about the possibility of them having children, and tried to hide it by looking annoyed.

As the lunch period was over they each went to their assigned classrooms and Harry went back to teach the rest of his classes. It had become a sort of routine for them, and Fleur often complained about the comments her fellow students sometimes made, only to have Harry simply listen.

Something he learned being married, sometimes Fleur wanted to complain not to have a situation taken care off by Harry, but simply to as he came to call it let off some steam.

As the days went by and the horses were cleaned and the people got the carriage ready, he knew it was now the time to dread, to think of going back to that castle, he began to wonder if his friends were alright, and what sort of things would Fluffy and Norris have to share with him.

Every top ten students from the fourth year and up was told that they indeed could enter their names, but to remember the advice of the Dark Arts teacher. The entire school it seems would go in the carriage, and for some, it would seem like when the bunch of clowns enters the small car in the circus act, but the carriage was more than big enough inside to have plenty of room for all the students.

As the horse took off and began to pull the carriage Harry knew there was something foul in the air, something was going to happen and even his familiar felt it, the trip was not that long, and consider how fast their horses could fly it was not surprising. The carriage landed and everyone on board the carriage felt it, as some of them even fell from their seats or their beds.

Harry fixed his hair and clothes and as the doors opened he walked out of the carriage with Fleur arm in arm. "So do you feel anything being back on the land of your birth my love?" He looked at Fleur and them he saw the many students of Hogwarts and the way they were looking at her.

He tried his best to smile but he didn't like the way they were looking at her, "If I had my say, I would have us both apparate from here and go back to our home. I also have the sneaky suspicion you want to enter this tournament, just don't make a widower out me Fleur, I can't imagine life without you by my side."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter in any format, this is a fanfiction only.

Harry walked to the side of the room where his fellow teachers were standing, they each looked at where their students were seated, the place was the table for the Ravenclaw students.

Harry didn't like the fact that several of them tried to flirt with Fleur, but she was doing her very best to make it known to these boys that she was not interested as she turned around and blew Harry a kiss.

This made a few of the witches in Ravenclaw start giggling and some of the wizard students to glare daggers at Harry, but once they realized they were glaring at a teacher they soon stopped doing that, no real reason to cause their house to lose points or cause an incident.

Dumbledore was all smile as he looked at the students and visiting schools. "Another wonderful year here at Hogwarts, before we get distracted I have a few things to announce. As you might have noticed we have the honor of hosting the tri-wizard tournament, and as such two other schools have joined us briefly."

"Beauxbatons and Drumstrang have come to also participate in this tournament, I am hoping that we all remember that this tournament's main goal is to foster friendship and goodwill between our three schools and the rest of the magical world. Today the Goblet of Fire shall be brought and all those fourth years or higher will be allowed to enter their names into the Goblet."

"An age line shall be drawn to prevent younger students from entering, this is to protect them, don't let the silly notion of the prize blind you to the danger, for once entering your name and selected you must participate no matter who you are or the danger you will face."

Harry looked at his own students and they all nodded their heads as they realized their teacher had indeed given them an appropriate warning. "I would also like to welcome back to this castle someone who needs no introduction, could you please come up here Harry."

Harry looked at Madame Maxime and she just nodded her head telling he better go and do as Dumbledore asked. As Harry walked up to the place where Dumbledore was standing he saw the Potions Master of Hogwarts glaring daggers at him. He had more important trouble than the glares of a teacher who was so easily angered.

"Class it is my sheer honor and pleasure to introduce to you Mr. Harry Potter, or otherwise known as the Boy Who Lived. Harry mind explaining to the students and the rest of the staff why you are not wearing student robes."

He didn't want to expose himself, especially since in his own words he was in enemy territory. "I am not wearing student robes because I am not a student, I am honored to say that I am a professor of the illustrious Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. My own students are seated among you, I am also proud to say I am a professor in the Dark Arts."

Dumbledore looked at him almost with a look of concern showing on his face, "Don't you mean Defense Against The Dark Arts Harry?" Harry cleared his throat and smiled at Dumbledore and the other teachers present. Some of them had this look of fright on their faces.

"No Headmaster, when I say I am a professor on the subject of Dark Arts, I mean I teach that subject, I for one would not waste time on something like defense against the dark arts, as much as my fellow professors in Drumstrang are more than likely will say, there can be no proper defense against something you have no knowledge of."

The Drumstrang students and teachers got up off their seats and began to cheer as Harry mentioned this. This was a clear sign that they indeed supported his statement. Harry decided to also make something very clear.

"I also happen to be happily married to the love of my life, future mother of our daughter, Fleur Delacour. In interests of evading future problems, I will make this clear, if you threaten her or try to use a potion to get her to do something against her will, I will know, and when that happens, I will hunt you down, and devour your soul."

Harry's eyes changed without him noticing and they men in the hall were getting a death stare from a being they thought was a myth, a panther known to be the most feared Panther in all of Hell.

Seeing that the message got through he waited for Dumbledore to let him go back to where his fellow teachers were seated. They each looked at him with a mixture of awe, respect, and fear.

"I will sit with my fellow professors, even though I would rather eat my meal with my beloved wife, to show there is no favoritism intended, or disrespect to my colleagues. I honestly expected the exalted Auror Alastor Moody to actually agree with my position on the subject. In teaching my students I have to say his own philosophy on combat has been a great inspiration."

The man actually stood up from his seat and walked over to where Harry was, "You don't say? People often forget my first name, they always call me Mad-eye for some reason that is plain to see. I guess at least I will have someone here to talk shop with as it was."

Dumbledore began to laugh, "See already two professors have embraced the spirit of this tournament, friendship, and cooperation. Now I see they are bringing the Goblet of Fire."

The second he said that Harry saw a bunch of house elves struggle to carry the large cup, he would not have this happen to them, he always was nice to the house elves in his own school after all.

He jumped off the podium, walked over to where the house elves were and without as much as a word he picked up the goblet, carried it like he was carrying a coffee cup and placed it on the podium.

Have the school was staring at him like he had done something incredibly, but as he walked towards the teacher's assigned table, he heard something funny from Fleur as he walked by, "Yes, I am married, and yes that hunk of man that just carried the goblet like it was nothing is mine!"

Harry felt it was flattering, unnecessary, but flattering all the same, he knew perfectly well he was spoken for, and as he sat down his food appeared, and he really had to fight the urge to simply transforming and devouring that large turkey that appeared on the table.

Maxime could not help but to laugh, "Harry, please, if you want a piece of something to go ahead and take it, you are starting to drool." He did as she mentioned and picked up the entire turkey, the whole thing and began to cut it to pieces transforming only his nails.

"So who want's a leg?" That is when the other professors began to laugh, his fellow teachers from his own school began shaking their heads, they even made comments that you would swear he was acting like this was Thanksgiving dinner.

He finished getting everyone the piece they wanted and placed a note on the empty plate before he took a piece of meat for himself. Almost immediately the note was replaced with a tall glass of pumpkin juice.

He ate his meat with gusto and did cause a few students of Hogwarts to look at him with a bit of fright in their gaze. After the meal was done he began licking his hands, "Harry, use a napkin please, I swear you behave more like a cat than a human sometimes."

He looked at the Potions Master of his own school and let out a loud growl. Even Professor McGonnagal knew what he said and it was no insult at all, he simply thanked him for the compliment.

Harry was told by Maxime that all the teachers in their school would be guest lecturers during the tournament and much to his surprise he found out why Dumbledore mentioned that class, it turns out that he would be a guest teacher as it was on that very subject, and then it made sense why Moony got off his seat like he did.

The Goblet gave the entire place an eerie look as it began to burn, something in the wind told him that he needed a bit of fresh air. He decided to walk out the hall and into the forbidden forest where he could change into a form that he found more comfortable.

He, of course, realized that most animals would be either afraid or feel like he was invading their territory, but since they each basically could talk with each other, it was handled in a rather civilized manner.

He walked in the middle of a large clearing and looked at the stars. He transformed into his human form and lay down on the soft sweet smelling grass. He just kept looking at the stars as he heard what sounded like a horse coming his way.

"What are you doing here human? All humans know that the forest is dangerous."

He looked at where the voice came from and he found a large centaur with a crossbow strapped to his back. He looked at the stars and began shaking his head.

"This place might be dangerous to some, but it is a place to relax. I was enjoying the sight of the stars actually, I found something rather odd, so I had to change forms into this one to check."

The large centaur looked at Harry and then at the sky, "What exactly did you find odd in the stars?"

He couldn't quite know how to put it, but there was something really odd about it. "Venus is awfully close to Mars, and Mars is a little too bright. I hope this doesn't mean I am going to have a very bad argument with my wife."

The Centaur began to laugh and looked at him, "That is a common occurrence when you are married, as I am sure you are aware. No, I think there will be bloodshed and a great conflict, Mars often likes a good fight."

He looked at him, "You may call me Firenze, we all know who you are, the Panther that loves to hunt in our forest."

Harry was not about to deny it, "Well since you know I am a big cat, we tend to have a big appetite too, and we both like hunting it seems, or do you carry that crossbow just for your personal protection?"

Another centaur came alone and looked at the two of them, "Firenze what are you doing talking to this human? We should have as little contact with their kind as we can."

Firenze looked at his fellow centaur, "What human are you talking about Bane? I and this panther were having an interesting discussion about the stars, look up, Mars is unusually bright tonight."

Bane looked down and turned to see Firenze and he was just standing there with this really angry looking Panther glaring at him. "But I thought that you were talking to a human a few seconds ago, and yes, Mars is unusually bright so we must be careful."

Firenze looked at Harry and smiled, "I don't think I need to warn you about the forest, but be sure to come to this clearing if you are in the mood for a little friendly chat." Harry in his panther form told him he would do that if he had some free time.

"Send a greeting to your mate, and have a pleasant evening. Come on Bane we don't need to make this hell panther any angrier than you already made him, honestly comparing one of his kind to a human, what on earth were you thinking? He was angry enough that it was only because I was friendly with him before he didn't devour you."

As he walked back towards the carriage he felt something odd in the air, he transformed and began to sniff around the carriage, that is when he found something thang that should not be there, something smelled rancid, almost like rotten eggs, the temperature made his fur stand, and he felt like he was suddenly walking over a grave.

Little did Harry know that at that precise moment his worst enemy was keeping an eye on him, and the only reason he could not see him is that he was hiding inside the body of a rat.


End file.
